The Saviors
by Angel daughter of Nike
Summary: The gods are angry again and a quest needs to be done follow 5 demigods on a quest that will bring them closer together. On there quest they find many surprises. A demigod on the run, a demigod wanted to know what's happening so they decide to finish it together. Through everything they become closer then ever thought. Almost like family they wish they had.


_A/N - Sooooooo sorry it took so long to come back been super busy school, sports, and i'm getting ready for AP bio next year and to put more on top of it my laptop decided to be mean and crash. Like I said before I'm so sorry this is the fixed prologue. Who has read or started reading the "House of Hades"? Loved the dedication page._

**Prologue**

I walked up the hill to camp half blood stopping right in front of the border. I took a deep breath before I passed it. I was fifteen years old almost 16 in august. My glossy black hair in a high ponytail swayed back and forth as I walked through camp on my way to cabin 17, the Nike cabin. There were only 6 of us 3 boys and 3 girls. Me being on of them. The major god children really weren't fond of any of the minor gods children. None of us knew what their problem with us was. There were some that really didn't care like the Demeter or the Zeus kids. There were only 2 Zeus kids, TJ and Lizette. Both girls. Tj eleven years old and Lizette is 17 years old.

As I walked pass cabin 24 I saw Rosa come out. She was a bit scary at times to people but I was close to her. She had an ability to somewhat charm speck like the Aphrodite's kids but she was a daughter of Erebus. She gave me a small smile as I passed the cabin. I walked up to my cabin's porch as the door swung open. Ambers glossy black hair was a bit of a mess and her gold specked brown eyes widened as she saw me. i smiled to her.

"What are you doing her Angel they called all the counselor to the big house for a meeting it seemed really important." I gave her a confused look.

"I just got her." as I said that I saw Rosa rush pass me in the direction of the big house. I dropped my stuff on the porch and ran to catch up with Rosa. They never included the Minor god children in the meetings anymore. for the looks of everything it must have been important. I saw Hayden from the Demeter cabin walk into the big house as it came into view. I was a bit confuse on why he was there considering Brielle was there counselor.

As we made our way inside was could hear yelling from the room. Andrea Maslow the counselor from the Apollo cabin was yelling. "It can't be that important that they need to be here." she was referring to us the minor gods children as they. The Apollo cabin had the biggest problem with us after a feud about 15 years ago. Rosa walked him with me trailing behind her. I saw a couple kids stiffen as she walked in. she didn't look very scary at a height of 5'6 with blue eyes and brown hair but everyone has seen her pissed of and that sent 3 kids to the infirmary. She leaned against the back wall glaring at the back of Andrea's head.

Andrea was the worst of the Apollo kids arrogant and has only been here for 2 years. Which makes no sense as why she hates us the most. She became counselor during the winter when she went on a quest with Brielle and Jackson the last Apollo counselor he passed during the quest after a attack by some hellhounds. I stood awkwardly next to Tj. I turned my head and looked at her. She was the counselor instead of lizette for one reason. Shes been here for five years year round.

I remember the day she got here i was her as 11 running around on top of the hill. with Amber when i saw a little girl 5 or 6 running and crying stained with blood and dirt.I ran to the nearest counselor i knew which was at the time Angie from the Aphrodite cabin and told her what I saw. She followed me to the hill and got Tj. Later that week she was claimed as a daughter of Zeus.

"As all of you see that this is important. A quest is to be made again." Chirons voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "The quest in January was never finished after Jackson passed," he paused for a moment. "Brielle will be taking Rosa up to the cave to see Rachel. After what happened yesterday we have a feeling Rosa will be leading the quest." I turned my head towards Rosa. She tensed up under all the eyes watching her. She spoke up. "Are you sure I should be leading the quest I haven't been out of camp since I got here. That was 7 years ago." Rosa did have a point, and she wasn't even from America. She was raised in Cattolica Ereclea, Sicily until she was 7 then moved over her till she was 10 and started living in Camp Half blood.

Chatter started up on why a child of a minor god was to lead an important quest. Chiron rose his hand up for silence but the voices got louder. I close my eyes and took a deep breath before doing what I was know to do. "Shut up!" I yelled. The room went silent and all eyes turned to me. I shrugged my shoulders as some gave me a weird look. Chiron spoke up taking the attention away from me. "It is not my decision on who leads the quest. You are all dismissed Brielle take Rosa to Rachel's Cave." As he finished speaking all the demigods filed out of the room.

I looked over at Rosa before walking out the room. I made eye contact with her and mouthed 2 words before I put my head down and walked out of the room. "_Good Luck_". As I walked out of the room I nearly bumped into a demigod I've never noticed before. I didn't really get a good look at him before he walked away. What made it weird was he was wearing a black trench coat in the summer. I shrugged it off and made my way back to my cabin to unpack.


End file.
